


A Dog's Best Friend

by lonestarbabe (neverfeltlesscool), Pigeonsplotinsecrecy



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: (other dog character), Arthur the Puppy - Freeform, Fluffy, Gen, I think that's basically it folks, Love, M/M, ODC - Freeform, Team as Family, Teasing, Tk is a puppy, and a puppy loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverfeltlesscool/pseuds/lonestarbabe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy/pseuds/Pigeonsplotinsecrecy
Summary: T.K. is the only one who seems to not to be completely in love with the 126's new dog, but for whatever reason, the dog won't stop following T.K. around. T.K. won't fall in love with the dog. He absolutely won't.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 25
Kudos: 269





	A Dog's Best Friend

The second Owen had brought the dog into the station a few days before, the whole team had rushed over to pet the pup and call him a good boy. T.K. couldn’t understand it because what was so special about that mutt, anyway? He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like the odd man out, standing distantly as everyone else was enamored with the lively creature.

Owen had found the dog wandering on the streets when they’d been out on a call. He’d been abandoned by his owners, and when Owen found out that the dog had cancer, he couldn’t help but bring him back to the station and announce that the 126 had a new four-legged pal. The 126 acted like the scraggly dog with floppy ears was the greatest thing they’d ever seen, but T.K. didn’t get it. The dog couldn’t even do any tricks.

Worst of all, the dog wouldn’t stop trailing T.K. _He’s like the little brother I never wanted,_ T.K. thought as he felt the dog just inches from his feet. He could barely get any work done with the way the dog constantly wanted to be by his side. Everyone thought it was hilarious that T.K. had a new shadow, but T.K. dreaded it every time he heard those little paws pattering across the floor.

Paul had smiled wryly at the sight of the dog leaping and chasing T.K. He flipped through his book but couldn’t resist teasing his friend. “Look who’s got a new best friend.”

Marjan shook her head disbelievingly, “I can’t believe he picked T.K. of all people.”

Paul agreed. “I know. It’s shocking that he chose a basic white guy.”

“He won’t leave me alone,” T.K. complained.

“Using your sixth sense, do you think T.K. is heartless?” Marjan asked Paul with a laugh. “Because I can’t think of any other reason for hating that dog.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure, but I was so certain he was a dog person.”

“Yeah, that’s because he’s such a puppy himself,” Judd added.

T.K. ignored them, grumbling to himself as he walked away from the rec area. He snatched the dog’s leash from a hook on the wall where they had cleared some space for the dog. They’d put a bed, food and water bowls, and some toys to make him comfortable. T.K. stomped over to the dog, kneeling to get him ready. He attached a leash to the dog’s basic black collar. Arthur was inscribed in a little metal bone that jangled as he bounced around looking for attention. _Arthur, who would name a dog that?_

“Have fun with the puppy!” Paul called after him.

“The vet said he’s at least six years old!” T.K. disputed. _But he sure acts like a puppy. You’d think that old age or the cancer would have slowed him down a little bit, but nothing stops this dumb dog._ “He’s like forty in dog years.”

* * *

“What kind of dog name is Arthur, anyways?” T.K. asked as Arthur ate his dinner. “What does he think he is? An Aardvark?” It was nearly the end of their shift, and the whole station was hanging out and taking turns playing with Arthur.

“What kinda name is T.K.?” Judd countered, petting behind the dog’s ears. He spoke to the dog in a coo reserved for animals and babies. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t ya? Such a good boy.”

“He hasn’t even done anything!”

Marjan stood up from her chair to go over to Arthur, eyes gleaming in realization. “You’re jealous of a dog!”

“No way,” he said. “Why would I be jealous of that mutt?” _I’m not jealous. I just don’t want to have that dog around. Just because he’s won over every other person in this room doesn’t mean he’ll win over me._

Mateo looked confused. “Wait. Why do you think he’s jealous of Arthur?”

“Why else would he be so bitter about a puppy, Probie?”

“He’s too old to be a puppy! And I’m not jealous. I just don’t see why everyone loves him so much. There’s nothing special about him. He’s just a dog.”

“He’s our dog,” Judd commented like that should be enough to change T.K.’s mind.

“You haven’t even known him for a week!”

Owen gave Arthur a treat, looking satisfied with the licks he got as a thank you. Of all the 126, Owen was the most attached. He’d seen Arthur and couldn’t resist bringing him home and buying him heaps of toys, treats, and other doggie luxuries. “T.K. is used to being an only child, Arthur. He’ll come around. I know he’s your special buddy.” Owen looked up to T.K. “You never used to have an issue with dogs. Why can’t you love this one?” He squeezed Arthur’s face, “look how sweet he is? And he has such nice hair.” _Who cares about his fur? It may be soft but that won’t win me over._

“I like dogs. I just don’t like this dog. There’s something off about him.”

Marjan scoffed, “Yeah, there’s something suspicious about brown eyes and floppy ears.”

T.K. glared through the room, rolling his eyes. “I better go. I have actual work to do,” and as he went to leave, he cursed as the dog trotted behind him. “Damn dog,” he muttered. “Don’t you have someone nicer to bother?”

* * *

Somehow, Owen had decided that T.K. should take Arthur home for the night while Owen finished up some paperwork. He reasoned that Arthur would feel safest with T.K. and hadn’t let much space for argument. “Take care of your brother,” Owen said as T.K. pulled the dog forward by his leash.

“I don’t have a brother.”

Owen raised his eyebrows, the corners of his lips upturning. “I was talking to Arthur, son.”

“Arthur is annoying,” T.K. replied.

“Be nice.”

“Yeah, whatever. See you later, Dad. You owe me for this.”

“Just give him a chance. It never hurts to have a four-legged friend on your side.”

“I don’t know about that,” T.K. said before giving one last wave and leaving his father’s office.

The dog’s energy had slowed since the morning and he whined as he walked through the station. He sat down, refusing to move, looking at T.K. with sad, tired eyes. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

“Get up.”

“Arthur, move those little legs.”

Arthur didn’t budge, and with some irritation, but not as much as he might’ve had earlier in the day, T.K. picked the dog and carried him from the firehouse. “I’m tired too, you know.”

Eventually, he arrived at home and brought Arthur into the house. He laid the dog on a cushion and then went to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him. Exasperatedly, he got ready for the night and flopped into his bed to catch up on texts and relax a little before he went to sleep.

Ten minutes later, he heard a scratching in the hallway. _What is he doing now? The dog can’t let me live in peace._ He rolled off his bed and opened the door half expecting to see the whole hallway destroyed. _Annoying, troublemaking dog._ When the door swung open, the hallway was fortunately not torn to pieces. Arthur calmed at the sight of T.K. and immediately slipped into the bedroom. Arthur leaped onto the bed, laying down on the side opposite of where T.K. always slept. “No, get down, Arthur.” Arthur looked at him with a puzzled expression, head leaned to one side and tongue out. He curled into the blankets, putting his head down unto the bed.

“This isn’t your bed.”

Arthur didn’t respond.

“You’re a stubborn mutt.” T.K. said before settling into his side of the bed. The second his body touched the bed, Arthur closed his eyes contentedly and drifted back to sleep. “You’re such a diva,” T.K. said to the sleeping dog.

He unlocked his phone, smiling as he read a text from Carlos. They were taking things slow, but it was nice to have a friend… or a more than friend… whatever it was that they were. 

> **Stuck with an obnoxious dog. His name’s Arthur. He’s in my bed rn. U jealous?**
> 
> _I’m jealous you have a dog and a cuddly one at that. Don’t you like dogs?_
> 
> **They’re alright. This one’s annoying. He follows me around.**
> 
> _Awe but you love cuddling. Sounds like your type._
> 
> **This one is clingy more like.**
> 
> **Look how annoying he is.**
> 
> _Shut up. How can you find that cute face annoying?_
> 
> _Y **ou didn’t have him around you all day.**_
> 
> _Come on, Tiger, at least you can never be lonely with him around._
> 
> **You sound like my dad.**
> 
> **Sorry, that’s a boner killer.**
> 
> _*eye roll* Yeah, because I was getting so turned on by you insulting cute puppies._
> 
> **He’s old!! Why is everyone calling him a puppy.**
> 
> _He’s cute, Tiger._
> 
> **He’s not.**
> 
> **Anyways, I have to go. Need sleep before he wakes me up at 5 am when he needs to piss**
> 
> _Goodnight, scrooge. I hope you wake up with a heart._
> 
> **I wouldn’t get your hopes up. Goodnight.**

T.K. had no choice but to fall asleep with Arthur snoring quietly beside him, and as he watched the rise and fall of Arthur’s chest, he had to remind himself that he wasn’t going to get attached.

* * *

“Stop looking at me like that,” T.K. told the dog the next day when he found Arthur in his bed at the station. “How did you even know this is where I sleep? Go find someone who wants to play with you. I’m tired.”

T.K. just wanted to get some shut eye before a call came in or at least meditate a little while to burn off the tension that had been bubbling in his body all day. He was trying to use the techniques his therapist was teaching him even if he thought most of them were silly.

Arthur, whose big watery eyes looked to T.K. expectantly and whose tongue hung sloppily out of his mouth, was clearly not exhausted. His tail wagged wildly, and he spun on the bed chasing it. “You think you’re real cute, huh? Maybe you have everyone else tricked, but not me. I know your games. I’m not going to fall for it, pal.” _I need to stop talking to this dog._ T.K. couldn’t help but smile as Arthur kept chasing his tail stubbornly. Finally, Arthur slowed to a stop when he felt T.K. sit on the bed.

The dog put his paws on T.K.’s legs, huffing happily, tail pattering against the headboard. “Come on, Arthur, stop. I’d like to rest.” Arthur wouldn’t leave. “At least lay down and calm down.”

T.K. gave Arthur a tentative pat on the back, pushing him down to the bed. “You can’t stand on the bed. You’ll fall off.” He looked the dog in the eyes. “What do I have to do to make you go away.” He pouted at the puppy and took Arthur’s face in his hands. “Do I have to scratch behind your ears?” T.K. gave ear scratching a try, and Arthur nuzzled T.K.’s neck in return. “You like that, don’t you, Arthur? Now can you go bother someone else? Have I given you enough?” Arthur snuggled closer. _What did I do to make him like me so much and how do I stop doing it?_

Absently, T.K. began to rub Arthur’s tummy. T.K. laid next to the dog, letting his head fall next to Arthur’s. He hated how nice it felt when Arthur flipped over and a little head rested on T.K.’s stomach. “You’re dangerous,” he whispered in Arthur’s ear, running a hand through the dark fur on Arthur’s head. “If I’m not careful, I might fall in love with you, and the problem is that I might not get a lot of time with you. You’re sick. My Dad’s sick too, but I’m already attached to him, so all I can do is be there for him and hope for the best. You’re making it impossible not to get attached to you too.

Arthur lifted his head to give T.K.’s face a reassuring lick. “Yeah, I guess that’s right, Arthur. Sometimes love sneaks up on you. It follows you around, and you try to resist it, but it’s always there with its brown eyes and floppy ears. It hangs around even when you say you don’t want it. It stays beside you until you stop trying to fight it. It snuggles close when you’re feeling down. ”

“It’s pretty silly that I’m talking to you like you understand, but you’re an awfully good listener.”

Arthur barked in response despite being a quiet dog. He placed a paw gently on T.K.’s chest. “Loving you will be hard, but you’re not giving me much of a choice, dumb dog.”

“You’ll have a hard time with this cancer. They may have to put you down so that you don’t hurt anymore, but I guess now that we’re friends, I’ll have to be here for you. I can be your emotional support human, puppy.” _And maybe you can help heal me too._

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this. It's kind of cheesy and fluffy, but sometimes that's what you need in a story. Thanks for reading everyone!!


End file.
